ekipagtmfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
D.e (dark eevee)
D.e Wygląd Dawniej był ciemnym Eevee z błękitnymi oczami, ale ewoluował w Umbreona z czerwonymi kręgami zamiast żółtych/niebieskich. Ma czarne jak noc skrzydła z białymi kolcami na końcu, grzywkę oraz błękitne oczy. Pod grzywką ma szare oko na które nie widzi. Charakter D.e od pewnego czasu jest bardzo spokojny, jednak gdy ktoś go wytrąci z równowagi zmienia się w swoją prawdziwą formę. Potrafi zabić osoby dorosłe, lecz nie bez powodu oraz nie może zabić dzieci. Jest ogólnie przystosowany do różnych typów osób - od dziecinnych, do tych poważnych i morderców. Gdy ktoś zabije lub zacznie krzywdzić jego lub jego przyjaciół, najpierw zachowuje spokój zmieszany z nienawiścią, dopiero podczas walki widać jego wściekłość, a gdy jest szczególnie wściekły (ma białą gorączkę), jest również po części psychopatyczny. Najczęstsze zdania ,,hm.." ,,no co?" ,,cóż.." ,,SIEMAAA" ,,WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ,,Interesujące.." ,,Siemka wszystkim!" ,,No co? xD" ,,mhm" ,,No wiesz Ty co?" ,,Ty, no ja nie wiem!" ,,Tej, słuchajcie" Ulubione picie i jedzenie Jego ulubionym piciem jest herbata, ewentualnie jakieś gazowane picie lub sok. Z jedzenia najbardziej uwielbia ciastka, lody, zapiekanki oraz frytki. Nie pogardzi jednak innymi jedzeniami. Uwielbia jeść szkło (?). Historia D.e powstał poprzez moc Arceusa, Myszy oraz Suicune. Na początku był miły, lecz potem pewnego dnia zniknął.A gdzie? Przy spacerze w wieku 4701 lat spotkał w opuszczonym domu Lighty. Przez kilka / kilkanaście dni spędzał z nią czas i nocował u niej aż do pewnego dnia, gdy złapano go do laboratorium. Kiedy zobaczył, jak naukowcy traktują innych, zaczął się buntować, myśląc, że wszyscy są źli jak oni (trust no one). Od tamtej chwili D.e stał się zły i nie dało się już go zmienić. Lighty go potem uwolniła. Mysza próbowała go "przywrócić", bez skutków. Gdy D.e to zobaczył, darzył ją jeszcze większą nienawiścią niż wcześniej, którą zaczął do niej mieć wcześniej i postanowił zabijać. Przez wiele lat zabijał Myszę (która i tak ożywała). Pozwolił dla niej być bliżej gdy dowiedział się o byciu wraz z Lighty i nią rodzeństwem. Ostatnimi czasy D.e stał się bardziej ufny w stosunku do innych i częściej jest pogodny, lecz również spokojny, poważny i szybko się przystosował do różnych charakterów. Bardzo kiepsko przeżywa śmierć swoich bliskich, nawet, jeżeli trwać będzie chwilę i potem powrócą. Martwi się. Ciekawostki: D.e nieraz mówił, że chciałby być miły. Niestety, ilekroć się starał to nie udawało się wcześniej. Dopiero potem zaczął się zmieniać. D.e miał o dziwo wiele dziewczyn takich jak Blaze, Dark Espeon, Sylveon (jej imię nie jest znane). Jak podaje źródło D.e jest jak na razie partnerem Agnes. D.e, mimo tego, że zabijanie było jego hobby, to gdy natrafiała się okazja to coś w jego duszy nie pozwalało mu zabić kogoś. D.e trudno jest zabić. Jednak jeżeli się go zabije, szybko ożywa. D.e boi się burzy, kościoła oraz rzeczy z nim związanym, fajerwerków i rzeczy dziewczęcych typu sukienki itp. itd. D.e jako pierwsze imię ma Alex. D.e to jego drugie imię. Został tak nazwany z powodu imienia dawnego partnera Myszy który był nim gdy D.e powstał. Gdy Alex (Elgyem) zginął, Mysza nadała dla swego brata (Arceus pozwolił dla niej wybrać mu imię) inne imię - D.e. Sumienie D.e pozwala mu zabić prawie wszystkich. Jedynie nie może on zabić dziecka oraz przyjaciół. D.e kiedyś się bał Zgniota. Teraz uważa go za bardziej.. dziecinnego(?). Lubi go nawet i stara się mieć dystans kiedy ten go przezywa. Nie potrafi zbyt dobrze kłamać. Jest dobry w gotowaniu wszystkiego oprócz budyniu (nawet się nie uczył tego robić ze względu na Lighty). Jest wirtuozem gry na pianinie i czasami zagra coś na skrzypcach, wiolonczeli lub gitarze. Jest ślepy na jedno oko; te, które ma zakryte grzywką. Ma zawsze przy sobie pluszaka. Jak twierdzi, dostał to od istoty która była dla niego ważna, lecz zniknęła z wszechświata (w czasie i przestrzeni) i jedyny ją pamięta. Jego okręgi i oczy zmieniają się pod wpływem silnych emocji. Wiadomo jedynie, że błękitne okręgi wraz z różowymi oczami oznaczają wstyd / rumieniec u niego, rude okręgi z złotymi oczami to powaga.. Widok wody go uspokaja. Ma parę cech kota. Potrafi mruczeć a kocimiętka działa na niego jak żadne inne zioła. Potrafi również syczeć na innych i łatwo wyczuwa miejsca, które sprawiają ból u innych. Chociaż rzadko, co tego używa. D.e jest biseksualny. Ulubione zajęcie Jego ulubionym zajęciem jak podaje historia jest zabijanie. Ale też lubi rysować swoje ,,marzenia" ,a jego marzeniami jest to, że wszyscy jego wrogowie są martwi a on razem z przyjaciółmi podbił świat. Lubi także rozmieszać innych m.in. dzieci. Nienawidzi Tego, kiedy ktoś zabija jego przyjaciół Gdy ktoś zabija bez jego wiedzy Gdy ktoś ciągle śmieje się z czegoś w jego wyglądzie lub z jego przyjaciół. Gdy mu się kłamie. Gdy osoba którą uważał za przyjaciela nagle go zdradzi, lub zabije przyjaciela / jego. Wtedy jego sumienie pomimo tego nie pozwala zabić tej osoby. Rodzeństwo Ma dosyć liczne rodzeństwo w którego skład wchodzą Duch Mysza, Lighty, Leo, Nico, Max, Lisette oraz Odette Ulubiony cytat ,,Go to sleep my little sheep it's time to rest your head whether alive or dead" ,,I feel something right by doing the wrong thing and I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing..... Everything that kills me makes me alive" ,,I am not so scary if you see me in the daylight" ,,There's no escape, but then, who would want to leave?" ,, It's great to see new faces around " ,, I have a few rules and if you break them, I will have to break you" ,,Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good, you gotta be the bad guy." ,,I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't break the rules, and play nice. And I'm sure that we'll all get along. We'll be the best of friends..." ,,Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live" ,,Like.. hush now.. don't say, don't say!" ,,Hush boy, oh, hush boy, don't say a word and noone gets hurt!" ,,Times like this I wish I never exsisted.." ,,Now I'm unbreakable." ,,..DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH" ,,Don't you break me down, I'm movin' on, and you breaking down! You light a fire everytime you came around!" ,,You don't knock me now!" Theme songs ,,Why worry" ,,Escape my demons" ,,The crayon song" Black color ,,Unbreakable" "Little game" "Oh my dear lord" "I know I'm a wolf" Melodie opisujące postać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UBOINUPTL0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZaay1FDgHg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNmDu3FpeTE Dzieci Od niedawna D.e został rodzicem (poprzez śmierć) a w skład jego dzieci wchodzą: Lore, Lilly oraz Rosa. Moce # Kontrola cienia # niszczenie wszystkiego za pomocą dotyku (aka kotaklizm) # transformacja # ożywianie # Kontrola i tworzenie czarnego ognia # Tworzenie czarnych duszków do pomocy # teleportacja i ogólne tworzenie portali Wady, słabości oraz sposoby pokonania D.e gdy zmienia się w cień trudny jest do pokonania, lecz jednak gdy w pomieszczeniu / miejscu gdzie walczy jest zbyt wiele cienia, zmienia się w siebie i nie może się zmieniać w cień przez kilkanaście godzin. Łatwo się rozkojarza podczas walki przez co można szybko go obezwładnić lub zaatakować ostatecznym atakiem. Szybko zapomina o różnych rzeczach, więc polecane jest danie mu ciastek, a on sam zapomni bo będzie zajęty jedzeniem. D.e jest zwykle dziecinny i łatwo jest go rozśmieszyć, co można wykorzystać i wygrać z nim walkę. Jeżeli masz już mało HP, próbuj przypomnieć D.e o dawnych chwilach z przyjaciółmi i potem powiedzieć, że za kimś mocno tęsknisz, ktoś będzie się martwił o Ciebie itp. D.e jeżeli się uda, może zechcieć przestać walczyć i was oszczędzić. Również jak Mysza - ma słabość do wypieków cukierniczych typu ciastka. Nigdy ich nie odmawia. Relacje Mysza Mysza jest jego starszą siostrą przez co (pomimo dawnych czasów gdzie próbował ją zabić i ją denerwował) jest dla niej miły i o nią się troszczy. Ona tak samo się odwzajemnia. Boi się jej lekko ale ufa niezmiernie. Nie rozumie niektórych jej decyzji ale szanuje. D.m lubi ją w pewnym sensie. Z.m Śmieszy go lekko ale i denerwuje. Często z niej żartuje. Lighty Najbliższa dla niego istota, spędzał z nią początek dzieciństwa (w labolatorium). Jest ona jego siostrą. Troszczy się o nią ale i rozumie, że nie zawsze może jej pomóc. Wkurza go to lekko ale godzi się z tym. Sonic Uważa go za fajną istotę. Wstyd mu jednak za wszystkie te chwile gdy dokuczał Sonic'owi. Bendy Lubi go ale tak samo jak u Sonica - wstyd mu za swoje zachowanie. Bill Cyferka Jak twierdzi, lubi go. Nadają na (nawet) tych samych falach. Zgniot Niegdyś się go bał, lecz strach minął. Twierdzi, że jest on teraz zbyt.. dziecinny. Denerwuje go to, że nie traktuje wszystkiego poważnie. Od czasu do czasu mu pomaga ale też nie zawsze jest po tej samej stronie. Ma co do tej postaci mieszane uczucia. Toingz Ma co do niego mieszane uczucia. Kiedyś twierdził, że jest bardzo fajny, wolał go bardziej niż Zgniota. Teraz jednak z jednej strony chce mu pomagać, ale wie, że to wielki błąd i stara się naprawiać swój błąd. Takehisa Takehisa to postać którą stara się rozśmieszyć ze względu na tej postaci powagę. Łatwo mu zapomina błędy. Fear (Itsuwari) Nie wie co o nim sądzić. Lubi go nawet. Wika Nawet ją lubi. Często żartuje gdy jest blisko niego. Nienawidzi w niej tego, że często innych atakuje. Wolałby żeby była.. milsza. Akiw (Akira) Nienawidzi jej ataków ale nawet lubi (choć często z niej żartuje gdy jej nie ma w pobliżu). Z.d.e Nienawidzi go ze względu na przeszłość i to, jak Z.d.e się nad nim znęcał. D.d.e Nie twierdzi nic o tej postaci. Agnes Dawno z nią nie miał kontaktu, jego była. Arceus Jego ojciec. Jak niegdyś go nienawidził, teraz go nawet lubi. Utrzymuje z nim ogólnie dobre kontakty. fglslcs gv loójuq O.p upde kxtpyyj, xzżp kxtpytć deczyj. K ozmcprz yl kłprz - oz eprz upde kozwyj. Ozmczć f ytprz cóżyl mjhl. Vlżop kłp hdazxytpytp ep ozmcp kxjhl. (Nie wiem co to, ale we blokowanie editkuf bo ktoś może wam se to usunąć lulz. #D.eTeam) (no widzisz, tak jakoooś.. ale kiedyś ogarnę to!! #D.eTeam) (A ja się przyłączę do konwersacji i też spróbuję coś ogarnąć xD #D.eTeam #TheGreatLighty) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Protagoniści